Prolouge
by MasochistandSadist
Summary: ok since there is never enough room in these things this will be continued inside......... sasu/naru rated T for cursing and boys making out and maybe more.....
1. Dreams

Masochist: mchay this is story number two. I will be writing this one, and sometimes sadist will help because there will be lemons…and I can only write limes. Anyway, each chapter will have a song that goes with it because I said so. I'm hoping that it will reach 7 chapters, why? Because that's the number I just came up with. Also sadist is currently working on a two-shot called hide and seek it will be up on…the 11th of this month. Oh and I will tell you when each chapter will be posted at the end of each chapter some may be posted at the same time. The prologue is posted…which is this.

Sadist: enjoy her story, she will accept flames, I on the other hand will not and will use them to roast you alive.

Summary/warnings: ok because there's never enough room in this thing it will be continued inside……anyway it will be sasu/naru; it will have major angst, fluff, and citrus fruits of your liking. Moving on its…well read this prologue and gets the general idea, and there will be make out sessions between boys so if you don't like…why are you here???. I am also warning you I have just started writing, some chapters may be rushed, they may be a tad ooc, and it may not be good I don't know you'll just have to review and tell me.

Pairings: sasu/naru (this is the major pairing)………….any other pairings will be decided as I go along.

Disclaimer: no I do not own it or the characters…although this is a fanfiction sight so isn't that obvious……..anyway on with the prologue……..

Prologue

You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do...

Naruto sat up quickly and stared at the window, he swore he'd shut it, he frowned that was happening a lot. He shrugged and got up maybe he was just falling asleep thinking that he closed it when he didn't it, it was becoming a habit if that was the case, he leaned out the window looking to see if maybe someone had tried to break in, nope no one. He frowned what did he care if someone did they wouldn't want anything and he had no money right now. He closed the window and laid down staring at the window…he really hated windows but he hated not having them even more.

Sasuke tried to make the now closed window explode with his glare, one: because now he'd have to reopen it and two: his dobe was trying to pretend this hadn't happened before and closed his window, which meant he was trying to forget him. He jumped up to the window and opened it quietly, well then is his dobe wanted to try and forget he'd just have to make him remember, he made a few hand signs and placed a jutsu on said dobe. Naruto groaned in his sleep, frowned, then began to cry, sasuke stared dispassionately it was the dobe's fault for trying to forget again, he had to remember his place, he had to remember he was sasuke's, and he had to remember that he loved sasuke. Always. Because he was sasuke's sanity, his light and the only reason sasuke was going to come back to konoha. Besides if he had to dream of naruto, his dobe, every waking and sleeping minute well he'd just have to make sure he wasn't the only one suffering. He walked over the naruto and brushed his lips across his forehead while pinching him

"Don't even try" sasuke said to the sleeping crying boy and jumped back out the window

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

have you forgotten all I know  
and all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then

Naruto whimpered in his sleep, if he hadn't been stupid he wouldn't be in this position right now he struggled to open his eyes for a while but couldn't, he began to cry harder damn sasuke! He then felt lips on his forehead and a quick pain in his arm

"don't even try" sasuke whispered before naruto knew he was gone, he slumped in his sleep, giving up he'd just have to wait till this jutsu wore off, wait and watch things he'd prefer to forget.

Dream 1:

_Sasuke growled, sharigan blazing and charged, naruto's eyes widened he hadn't meant to make sasuke this mad he just wanted him to stop being a bastard besides sasuke had started it, he couldn't dodged as the fist connected with his stomach knocking the wind out of him, he tried to move but sasuke threw him into a tree then proceeded to kick him and slam his face into his knee. Naruto stood up shakily blood pouring from his face, and he was pretty sure his ribs were broke_

_"Fuck sasuke, what the is your problem?!" naruto hissed out in pain_

_"Dobe, you should learn how to pick your fights" sasuke returned calmly sharigan still blazing, naruto rolled his eyes and straightened_

_"teme you don't have to be a jerk, all I did was speak the truth" naruto glared darkly "and if I recall it was you who said 'naruto, you're a worthless good for nothing monster' so I thought it was only fair I tell you how your brother will kill you cause you a worthless idiot who isn't even stronger than the village idiot!" naruto was screaming by the end, sasuke stared at him blankly sharigan gone now_

_"Dobe" he said walking towards naruto ".back." was all he said, naruto smirked _

_"You first teme"_

_"I don't like to lie" sasuke replied naruto flinched and ignored the part of him that now wanted to cry, ever since sasuke found out he'd been a bastard, an asshole, the scum of the earth, and the worst part was he didn't care. Naruto stared at the ground between him and sasuke's feet, why was he always like this with him? It wasn't fair. _

_"Dobe" naruto ignored him, still deep in thought, why did he even try to befriend this teme? Oh that's right he had a crush on him and wanted the asshole to at least acknowledge him, but his way of acknowledgement was beginning to kill naruto little by little._

_"naruto" sasuke said his tone blank, but naruto's head shot up, sasuke hadn't called him by name since he told him about kyubii(sp?), sasuke stared at naruto for a minute_

_"I take it back" he said still staring hard at naruto who was now beginning to squirm_

_"psh, whatever teme I take it back too" he tried to play it cool, then sasuke stepped forward planting his hands in the tree on each side of naruto's head. _

_"What?" naruto questioned, sasuke just leaned forward and kissed him, it was surprisingly soft, naruto's eyes widened and he shoved sasuke_

_"What the fuck teme?!" he tried to yell but it came out as more of a squeak, sasuke raised an eyebrow_

_"You didn't want me to?" _

_"YES!!" naruto screamed then paused, that didn't come out right…._

_"Wait what I meant was, no I didn't want you to not yes I did, because I do want...DON'T!! Want to kiss you, what the hell makes you think I would wa—"he was cut off by sasuke's lips_

_"mine" sasuke said then kissed naruto again, naruto didn't struggled but didn't reply either, sasuke frowned, then pressed harshly on naruto's ribs said boy gasped giving entrance, sasuke's tongue danced around his mouth trying to coax him along, he ignored for a few moments then kissed back eagerly. They broke apart due to needing that annoying thing called air._

_"thought you didn't want to kiss me dobe" sasuke said face blank, naruto just stood there looking at the ground _

_"teme I…like you, not sakura I've never liked her" was all naruto said then turned to leave, sasuke had kissed him, for what? To be an ass, his mind provided. A hand brushed his and he noted sasuke was beside him, and then the hand brushing his squeezed his briefly before he was tripped_

_"dobe get up and I'll buy you ramen" sasuke said hands in pocket, staring at him, naruto stared back frowning before he realized something….hand being squeezed…..that meant……….HOLY SHIT!!!! He jumped up and grabbed sasuke's arm_

_"damn right you're paying teme, you're also paying for my hospital bill" _

_"hn" was his reply but he was happy, sasuke liked him, and he was still with him. He grinned stupidly the entire time they ate.  
_

I believe in youI'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

I look in the mirror and see your face  
if I look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over

Dream 2:

_"sasuke….Oi teme!!!" sasuke turned glaring until he seen naruto crying_

_"so that's it huh? Your gonna leave after all"_

_"obviously dobe" naruto cried a little harder_

_"why…WHY CAN'T YOU STAY HERE AND GET STRONGER?! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO KILL HIM ANYWAY? DAMMIT SASUKE NO ONE WANT S YOU TO LEAVE!!" naruto took a shuddering breath and spoke so softly sasuke almost didn't catch it "I don't want you to leave me" _

_"I leaving" was all sasuke said naruto kept crying until sasuke kissed him softly on the lips and stepped back_

_"you'll come back right? You won't die?" naruto said sasuke didn't answer; naruto glared suddenly and punched sasuke in the face_

_"teme!" he hissed "you'd better come back or I'll find you and kick your ass all the way back, and if you dead I'll bring you back and kill you myself!" naruto said glaring at sasuke, who smirked and kissed naruto forcing his tongue into the boys mouth and slamming him into a wall, teeth and tongues clashed but neither cared, they pulled apart minutes later naruto gasping sasuke just standing there_

_"goodnight naruto" he said and naruto slumped to the ground_

Dream 3:

_Naruto stared at the picture of team seven, there were three of them…there were supposed to be three now, why hadn't the bastard just stayed, screw his brother. He only saw sasuke in the picture…sasuke and him. He stood; sasuke had been gone for two months, now it was time to get him back. He walked to the front of the village and stared at the gates for moment before leaving…………………………...He ran for days, he hardly stopped, only to do necessary things, which was go to the bathroom, sleep, and eat but that was only sometime, he'd gone through hell to find the bastard and now he was acting like he didn't know him_

_"dammit sasuke, come back, your strong enough to beat your brother now, just wait till you see him, I believe ,you can beat him now come back" he pleaded dodging a punch_

_"no"_

_"teme, I'm not asking!" naruto yelled, sasuke stared at him the ran forward_

_"naruto, you're the only one I've ever consider a rival, best friend and more and now that tie is in the way, so it needs to be cut. I'm going to kill you" sasuke said running forward as well…………….sasuke hand naruto pinned and was summoning chidori, his plunged his hand down right as naruto spoke_

_"sasuke I love you" he coughed up blood his eyes already closed so he couldn't see sasuke's horrified face_

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

Dream 4:

_"naruto this isn't healthy, you can't keep chasing after him" tsunada said shaking her head_

_"yes I can I know I can, besides I made sakura a promise"_

_Sakura shook her head slowly_

_"but it's killing you naruto, I can't keep seeing you chase after him, him try to kill you then do it all over again"_

_"you can't go after uchiha anymore and won't be assigned any missions that take you out of this village until we can be sure you won't go after him" tsunada said, naruto glared_

_"then I request permission—" she cut him off_

_"whatever it is no, you're under house arrest until further notice"_

_"NO! you have no right" naruto yelled, tsunada held up her hand_

_"I do because I'm hokage" sakura spoke next_

_"naruto he's taking over your life and he's not even here, you don't sleep, eat or do anything thing anymore all you do is chase after his ghost" naruto snarled angrily_

_"he's not dead"_

_"might as well be" tsunada said coldly, naruto shook his head_

_"you may as well keep me in house arrest or I will leave, and I will find him"_

Taking over me  
Your Taking Over Me  
Taking over me  
Taking over me

Naruto woke finally gasping for air, eyes in pain from crying he shivered then growled out to the air

"fuck you sasuke" and in his mind he could see sasuke smirking

_++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
_Masochist:............well I hope you read the next chapter aka: chap one which will be up on the 10th of this month or 11th, also a heads up if don't have at least one review by the 5th chapter I WILL NOT CONTINUE IT.

PERIOD. Only because if I don't get any reviews I get no happy I get sad and if I sad, well you're not getting shit. Anywho…that's a weird word but moving on, please read and enjoy the next chapter.

P.S. I have decided there will be a lime in chappy 5 and may be one in chappy 3, and 6, 7 will have lemons….lemon in chappy six will be very graphic!!! I will warn people who don't like them before the story starts, so another heads up it's always good to read my intro's because they contain informational stuff you might like to read.

A/N: oh crap I forgot I don't own this song either, evanescence does and it's called 'taking over me', it's good you should listen to it if you haven't heard it.


	2. Love and Pain part 1

Masochist: hello, I am pleased to say I've gotten one review…well actually like three or four but anyway guess that that means…………yes those who read it will get to read the entire story. Also, hide and seek, which is by sadist will be out tomorrow it's a two-shot, sasu/naru. Ok also in…..well that should be it for now so please ejoy the next chapter. And I am currently working on the title…..since I kind of wrote prologue as the title, if anyone has any ideas for a title I'd really appreciate it.

Summary/Warning: ok not to much bad in here, just some foul language….a kiss or two, but nothing too bad. Let's see there's also some small fluff then major angst, a minor pairing of naru/hina and kiba/hina but main pairing is still sasu/naru. I can't think of a summary….just that it is a continuation of the last chapter, but to put it bluntly it's ust another story about their relationship.

Disclaimer: once again I do not own it, this really should be obvious people. And the song is also not mine, it's MCR's 'ghost of you', once again if you hven't heard it you should try and listen to it.

Extra: **this means song**

Chapter one:

To say naruto was not in a good mood would be an understatement because Naruto Uzumaki was pissed; well actually he went beyond any form of the word and was ready to tear off someone's head that someone being sasuke uchiha. Why? Because the bastard just didn't know how to disappear.

To say sasuke was happy would be an understatement because the boy was very pleased, well actually he went beyond any form of the word and was actually fighting a smile. Why? Because sasuke uchiha had succeeded in getting naruto to remember him, to acknowledge him and even if the boy was pissed to the point where even sasuke was scared, well that was ok to because anything was better than nothing.

**I never, said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died we'd be together now  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try**

Naruto fumed silently, _how dare that….fuck I swear one day I'm gonna kill him….._

*no you're not kit and you know it*

_Yeah maybe not but that doesn't give him a right to come into my life and fuck it up_

*kit you're the one who tries to forget him you know how he is*

_Well I never said I'd allow him back, and I never said I'd wait for him_

Kyubii didn't answer, naruto sighed why did this always happen one minute his life would b e normal or starting to at least and then something would happen and he'd be in turmoil again. But what he really couldn't understand is why sasuke bothered to come back, because for years he'd avoided naruto, attempting to kill him, then he'd appear again naruto would try to bring him back….it had been a never ending cycle, then he'd been forced into house arrest for almost a year now and sasuke had plagued his dreams and subconscious until naruto realized sasuke was never coming back for him, ever. So he'd bought a different house, changed his clothing style, his last name, and hid himself from any part of his life that held sasuke in it, which included getting a girlfriend, and only doing missions that were lose to konoha. Being lost in his thoughts he ran into someone

**At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever...  
**

"gomen I wasn't paying attention" he said rubbing the back of his head nervously, then looked up to see who it was

"it's ok" sakura said with a small smile, naruto winced he had been avoided sakura since his house arrest

"gomen" he said again before he began to walk away, sakura watched his back before grabbing his arm

"naruto, wait"

"well I can't go since your holding me" he said without turning, sakura flinched

"naruto, please I did it so you could be happy again….I was tired of seeing you…god naruto you were so sad, and broken, I mean you always followed him when we were little, I knew I wasn't stupid, but he going to kill you one day, whether physically or mentally I'm not sure, I just didn't want to see you that way" naruto turned his face blank

"what makes you think I'm better now? What makes you think that I wasn't trying to die?" naruto took a breath "maybe I wanted the person who would kill me to be sasuke"

"don't say that" sakura whispered grip tightening, naruto shook his head and gently pulled away

"sakura you've changed in some ways but not at all in others" he walked away, ignoring the fact that he could her sakura sobbing quietly

*kit that was a little cold don't you think?*

_I know, but I can't be around her…especially after last night_

*eventually you're going to have to face this*

_I'm going to hold off for as long as possible though_

Once again kyubii was silent, naruto ran his fingers through his hair, yeah he knew he had been a bit cold but sakura…she reminded him of team seven, and team seven reminded him of sasuke and that was not good. Naruto walked towards the hyuga compound, he had a date with hinata today, a date he couldn't ignore just because a certain teme had decided to screw with his mind, he took a deep breath and walked up to the door

"hey—" he cut off as he seen it was neji

"…"

"so…is hinata ready?" neji glared at him

"no"

"oh……so can I come in and wait" neji snorted

"for as much as I'd prefer not to hinata would be…annoyed if I didn't" he moved out of the way, naruto stepped past

"neji—" he was cut off

"I don't want to hear it, but if you hurt her I will personally dismember you" with that said neji walked away briskly, naruto stared at his back and sighed, he would eventually have to stop hiding behind false feelings for hinata before it did go too far. Said girl ran in the room

"sorry for making you wait naruto-kun" she said sounding a bit breathless, he shrugged and smiled

"I wasn't here that long" he said pecking her on the lips and wincing a little as sasuke popped into his head, he grabbed her hand tightly. He was with hinata not the bastard.

"ready then?"

"hai" she whispered naruto pulled them out the door, overly bright smile on his face completely unaware of the way hinata frowned at his back………………………..

**  
Ever...  
Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies**

Ok now his elation was gone and he wanted to break a certain black haired girl's neck, how dare she touch his naruto, he was his dammit! He followed from a distance watching the thing play out frowning it was obvious naruto wasn't really happy, it was also obvious that hinata knew why that and naruto babbled constantly about how great the fair would be but his eyes were elsewhere. Sasuke noted how hinata smiled and nodded in the right places but wasn't actually listening either, she was watching him to try and figure something out and after a while it seem like she came to a decision.

"naruto" she said firmly stopping forcing naruto to stop as well, he feigned curiosity, though was slightly relieved

"you…naruto I really do like you" she said and kissed him hard then pulled back, now naruto really was curious, what was she doing?

"naruto, I know you don't really like me" he tried to interrupt but she held up a hand

"maybe once you could have, but sasuke stole any chance of that…I know you still l care about him" she smiled ruefully and sadly "it's always written on your face, you try so hard to forget, you even ignore your friends that remind you of him, you try so hard but it's not working" she finished a bit harshly pulling her hand away

"you only love him naruto and I don't know that he loves you back, but I do know he's killing you and I do know being with me is also killing you, so naruto I think this should stop, now. Before we force ourselves into something that isn't, I love you but" she hugged him then back away "but I know you don't love me, so I want you to leave….and to go find him or something, even if people get mad…..for everything you've done for everyone you deserve to be very selfish" she backed away some more as naruto reached for her

"you should go home naruto" then she turned and fled, he stared after him in shock for a few moments trying to process what happened, then he smiled sadly

"I'm sorry" he whispered not just to hinata but to everyone even though they couldn't hear he turned to leave and found he was face to face with none other than the cause of his problems

"what do you want sasuke?" sasuke just stared, naruto face darkened and he punched him, hard, sasuke stood wiping blood from his mouth

"guess I deserved that" he said calmly naruto hit him four more times, sasuke stood wincing

"not sure about that last one though" naruto just crossed his arms

"I should turn you in"

"…" Naruto sighed and turned to walk away but was held back by sasuke arms around him

"why would you try so hard to forget me?"

"why the fuck did you come back?" naruto snapped in reply, masking all pain and urge to kiss sasuke with hate

"just leave sasuke, before someone catches you"

"and why would you care dobe?"

"I don't" naruto said and struggled a little but sasuke had no problems with staying this way for the rest of the night, so naruto stopped struggling with a sigh

"leave me alone"

**At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me**

"no" sasuke replied simply spinning the blonde in his arms, he kissed him, naruto eyes flew open, a very large part of him wanted to kiss back and not care if sasuke left, but another part wanted to kick in the stomach and turn him in to be spiteful; naruto was still struggling with these when sasuke tongue somehow enter his mouth, and all naruto's trying to forget, anger, pain, and common sense went out the window and he kissed back eagerly pressing closer to sasuke it felt familiar and safe, sasuke holding him, kissing him, being near him……and that's what made him push away, he waited for sasuke to do something, anything…maybe even say he was staying this time; naruto held his breath, trying to squish all hope, he knew sasuke was going to leave but his mind and heart screamed for him to believe the teme would stay that's why he was back, sasuke stared hard at naruto

"don't try to forget, dobe" sasuke kissed the blonde lightly, naruto's eyes began to burn "I won't let you"

"like I can with always here teme" naruto tried to make it sound bitter, but he couldn't, not really, he took a deep breath and asked the question that had been plaguing him all day

"sasuke why did you come back?"

"I have business" naruto flinched as sasuke continued "I still need to sever all ties, to do that I need you gone, since I can't seem to kill you physically I have found there are more ways than one to kill someone."

"oh…" naruto mentally cursed himself, all he could say was oh?!

"since you seem to…be attracted to me I figured it would be best if I made you die emotionally" sasuke watched naruto carefully, gauging his reaction "take it as mercy dobe, I let you live"

"mercy…?" naruto questioned, he couldn't think right, so did this mean everything before, before he decided to leave had been fake? "I…why…then why would you……before you………………" naruto trailed off, he couldn't get his head to make sense

"dobe I need you to die, one way or another or I can't defeat itachi" sasuke stared dispassionately at naruto and leaned in whispering quietly

"naruto you love me correct?" sasuke asked naruto nodded

"then die for me dobe" naruto logical half screamed for him to get a hold of himself, but the other half was already willing to comply

"are you going to die for me naruto?" sasuke asked calmly, naruto was crying now….what the hell?! One minute it looked like sasuke was going to come back or at least see him, but…….all this, it was all in his head, sasuke had never cared naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath backing away

"ok" he whispered and pulled out a kunai, he placed it in sasuke's hand and guided it to his throat, naruto face was blank, devoid of anything but tears still poured down his face. Sasuke said nothing only allowed naruto to place the kunai on his throat, naruto pressed in lightly, then shook his head, he moved it lower, at his heart. The one he wished he didn't have.

**If I ever fall  
If I ever fall  
Down **

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are never coming home  
Never coming home

*kit what are you doing?! Stop*

_Kyubii…..I just want it to stop_

*don't die over him kit, I know your stronger than that*

_Maybe, but I'm tired of being hurt hinata's right I need to be selfish_

*naruto--* naruto blocked out kyubii's shouting and raised their joined hands, he stared right at sasuke and smiled, he leaned forward and kissed him hard while stabbing himself

"NARUTO!!!"

**And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I...  
Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna...**

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Masochist:……….well I hope I kept your attention, I re-read it like five times……..sometimes it seemed good paced others it seemed very rushed, please tell me what you thought!! Oh and this is my first cliffhanger, yeah it's not that good but we all have to start somewhere!! (makes idiotic pose) anyway I thought I should warn you all that although I am writing this story because plots attack me while I sleep…….well I actually have no idea where I'm going with this all I really know is it will be sven chapters long…yep I really should have thought more into it, but oh well. Onto other things, the next chapter will be out on the 14th or at least that's what I'm hoping, if not it will be out on the 17th. So anyway, please look out for the next chapter which should have interesting things happen……….as soon as I figure out what (sighs) writing is enjoyable, but I am really nervous about catching writers block…………well anyway, for those of you who read thank you and enjoy!

Ja Ne

P.S. forgive me for spelling and grammar errors, I have sadist re-read…..but she can't catch everything and I'm looking for a beta, anyone know someone who would beta mine?


	3. Love and Pain part 2

Masochist: ok this is the next one, thanks for reading the story so far, and really the last chappie wasn't actually supposed to end that way so I hope I made up for it with this one. Also has anyone ever been looking through the archives and seen their own story? It's kind of weird, but it made me smile a little, Anway please enjoy

Sadist: you really have something against the word anyway don't you?

Masochist: aww shut it! On with warnings and summary

Summary/Warning: read the first one to get general idea; slightly limey, major angst, super-duper small like microscopic fluff, cursing and semi character death…repeatedly.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the story base, I don't own the song either it's 'I don't care' by Apocalyptica

Extra: _**this means it's part of the song**_

Masochist: k, on with the story!

_**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
I try to make it through my life  
In my way  
There's you  
I try to make it through these lies and  
That's all I do**_

_**Just don't deny it  
Don't try to fight this  
And deal with it  
That's just part of it**_

"NARUTO!!"

Sasuke ignore hinata who had come back and stared at naruto who was coughing up blood, sasuke scowled as the idiot actually smiled

"It doesn't matter how many times you hurt me, scare me or wound me because that's what connects us sasuke" naruto winced

"Take the kunai out……teme" sasuke stared at naruto before jerking it out roughly, more blood poured out through the wound

"That…hurt" sasuke just continued staring

"Why did you listen?"

"Because…….it'll help you……………….right?" naruto gasped, sasuke said nothing and naruto had already passed out from loss of blood, hinata ran over and punched sasuke

"How could you?!" she screamed and started pumping chakra into naruto only to be pushed away by sasuke

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" the girl screamed and tried to hit him again, he bent her wrist back harshly

"What goes on between us is none of your concern, the dobe is my property not yours" as he finished he snapped her wrist and shoved her into a tree

"Besides naruto knew what he was doing and he didn't it willingly, _**he**_ didn't want to break the ties and kept chasing after _**me**_ not the other way around" hinata shook her head

"But it's not fair to him, you could just erase his memory…DO SOMETHING!!" she screamed sasuke shook his head

"Why should I? He's no longer my concern" hinata began to cry

"Please….he's not…………don't let him die" she whispered, sasuke stared at her blankly

"Why not?" she shook her head

"You care for him too, I can see it….why?...WHY DO YOU KEEP HURTING HIM?!"Sasuke smirked

"Why?" he looked at naruto lying on the ground

"Because I can" he replied and knocked her out, he let her body fall to the floor then turned back to naruto dispassionately and kneeled down brushing the hair out f his face

"Dobe…" he muttered with a sigh he picked up the dying boy and left konoha

_**If you were dead or still alive  
I don't care  
I don't care  
Just go and leave this all behind  
Cause I swear (I swear)  
I don't care  
**_

--Two Days Later—

"sasuke-san…" kabuto began, sasuke paused what he was doing briefly to let him know he was listening then continued

"I was wondering……if you went to sever your bond why would you keep him" he gestured to the boy on the bed, naruto was wrapped into sasuke's chakra, he wasn't quite dead but he wasn't alive either because sasuke's chakra was the only thing keeping him in this state

"Eventually your chakra will run out and when you've exhausted it the boy will die" sasuke turned glaring

"That may be, but what concern of it is yours?"

"The fact that the boy is still alive" kabuto laughed coldly "in a manner of speaking"

"Get out!" sasuke hissed, kabuto turned to leave then paused

"I wonder though, should you wake him will there be anything left to wake?"

"OUT!!"

"Temper, temper sasuke-san it will be the death of you"

With that said kabuto left, sasuke turned to naruto and glared at him then his face softened slightly before going blank. Why had he taken the boy, his plan had been to screw naruto up so badly he'd do anything he said but………..why then had he forced those dreams on the blonde? why did he care about the date? And why the fuck did he bring the idiot back?! He once again glared at the blonde, he had hoped his childish crush on the blonde had gone but apparently not, no matter what he did that damn dobe wouldn't leave him alone, it was fucking ridiculous. His glare darkened, how was he supposed to kill itachi if this…this _**monster**_ wouldn't die! He had to sever all ties to get what he wanted so why was it so hard to get rid of this one? He closed his eyes briefly, truthfully he didn't know what he wanted anymore and this idiot he kept trying to kill was only making it worse, his eyes flew open as he felt the blonde move. Naruto's chakra along with kyubii's was coming through but what caught his attention was that the blonde was crying, he frowned then smirked fine if the blonde wanted to live and wake up he'd get what he wanted. As soon as naruto's eyes opened, sasuke used his sharigan to see the blonde, but instead seen naruto arguing with a very large fox

_**I try to make you see my side  
I always try to stay in line  
But your eyes see right through  
That's all they do  
I'm getting buried in this place  
I got no room, your in my face  
Don't say anything  
Just go away  
**_

"KIT YOUR GOING BACK!!"

"I DON'T WANT TO!!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE"

"I DON'T CARE, YOU'RE A DEMON! YOU LIVED FOR HOW FUCKING LONG?!"

The demon paused and spun in sasuke's direction

"You" he hissed and tried to break the bars, naruto turned slowly to face sasuke

"oh…"

"**I'LL KILL YOU!!!"** The demon snarled still trying to get out, sasuke smirked

"good luck" he replied eyes still on naruto, naruto took a step forward then paused

"how…?"

"sharigan"

"no I mean how am I still alive asshole" he sighed "agreement was I die"

"hn" naruto ran towards sasuke and tried to punch him, but his hand was caught and he was shoved against the wall

"LET GO!!" sasuke ignored naruto until he stopped trying to get away

"why won't you let me die?"

"hn"

"that's not an answer teme"

"that's all your getting"

"dammit sasuke, this isn't a game anymore" naruto looked up glaring "either you kill me or I'll do it myself!" naruto snapped

"you already tried to"

"FUCK YOU!" naruto screamed, at the moment he wanted nothing more than to go back to the oblivion where he had been before

"dobe—"

"stop talking to me and let me go"

"no" naruto glared

"you know, I will die for you, kill for you, whatever you want sasuke but I'm not going to be your fucking excuse anymore"

"for what dobe?"

"for you not being strong enough to kill him" naruto realized that was probably a bad idea, when sasuke drove a sword through his stomach sasuke grabbed him by the hair and hauled him up, while pulling the sword out sasuke stared at naruto emotionlessly, blood dripped from the blondes mouth, he was bleed from where he had stabbed himself and where sasuke had just stabbed him

"no matter how many times…YOU CAN'T KILL HIM!" naruto screamed and flinched as sasuke punched him, hard he spit out blood and continued

"did you ever think maybe part of you doesn't really want him to die? Maybe you actually care for him? That you don't want him to die cause he's all you have left?!" sasuke slammed him into the wall again

"shut up!"

"NO! at least you have someone, I don't have anyone…….NO ONE!" naruto shoved sasuke away and collapsed on the floor

"and you know what's funny? The only person I want, the only time I've ever wanted to be near someone so much……I can't have you, no matter what I do you won't let me have you but I don't care anymore" sasuke kneeled down by the almost unconscious boy

Sasuke just stared before speaking

"and I can't kill you" naruto was already gone

_**If you were dead or still alive  
I don't care  
I don't care  
Just go and leave this all behind  
Cause I swear (I swear)  
I don't care  
**_

Sasuke gasped slightly as he returned squeezing his eyes shut, then opened them slowly and stared at the blondes body

"I can't" he said before pumping as much chakra into the boy as he could and passing out

_**Not changing everything  
Cause you won't be there for me  
Not changing everything  
Cause you won't be there for me**_

_**If you were dead or still alive  
I don't care  
I don't care  
Just go and leave this all behind  
Cause I swear (I swear)  
I don't care**_

--One Week Later—

Sasuke groaned and opened his eyes and then shut them again

"that won't make me go away sasuke-san"

"shut up"

"hmm, no. besides I was wondering why you woke the blonde" sasuke's eyes snapped open

"oh yes he's alive" sasuke glared and kabuto chuckled

"don't worry I haven't touched him, but he woke earlier today and was quite a fighter" he chuckled again "you know sasuke-san you are an interesting person" with that he left sasuke glared at where he'd been and shook his head the man kind of scared him, not that he'd admit it, he turned to naruto who was sleeping on his side he leaned forward and shoved the blonde onto the floor

"what the hell?!" he squeaked then seemed to realize where he was and what happened

"sasuke….you…………FUCKING DUMBASS!!" he yelled and punched sasuke in the face

"were you trying to kill yourself?!, first keeping me alive, then coming into my mind and THEN using all your fucking chakra what is your problem?!" naruto shook his head

"fuck you asshole! Just, dammit sasuke" he sunk to the ground and sasuke walked over to him and stared at him carefully before grabbing his hair and jerking his hair back

"what—"

he was cut off by sasuke roughly pressing his lips to him, he struggled but sasuke pinned him growling, naruto struggled but couldn't get out of the darker boys hold. Sasuke slipped his hands under his shirt tweaking his nipple harshly when naruto bit his lip

"dobe"

"get off" sasuke reached into naruto pants and jerked him roughly

"but your enjoying it"

"fuck you" sasuke chuckled coldly

"I'm working on it"

Naruto winced and tried to move but his bodies pleasure was overriding his senses, he could hear his moans but they sounded far away, why did it keep ending up like this? Every time he thought he was free he was caught again

*kit, get yourself out of this*

_I….can't_

*TRY!*

Naruto squirmed and then yelped when sasuke bit him harshly, he shook his head

"s-stop"

Sasuke ignored, and continued jerking him off, sasuke licked his nipple, naruto's mind was going hazy when had his shirt come off? Now that he thought about it he had no pants either

"s'uke….uhh………stop…please" sasuke answer was taking him in whole

"fuck!" naruto screamed and came hard, sasuke swallowed it all then kissed naruto again and shoved him away. His face unreadable he stood

"get dressed monster, you have things to do" sasuke left the room and thumped against the door as he closed it, he could see naruto's hurt face in his mind but he couldn't stop the words from coming, he just wanted…..

"shit" he whispered he really didn't know what he wanted from naruto anymore, one minute he wanted him dead, the next he wanted him always near him….but he fucking hated the blonde as well, hated the blonde for having it easy for being, even with his problems, so fucking happy. He just wanted not to care

"so sasuke-san, enjoying the punishment of your actions"

"…"

"really what did you think you kept him alive for? Because you can act like you don't care but you know the truth and so does he" kabuto kneeled in front of sasuke

"so sasuke-san what are you going to do? Hmm" he laughed at sasuke's glare and walked away

"try not to kill yourself lord orochimaru needs your body"

Sasuke made his face carefully blank before re-entering the room he noted naruto was asleep, fresh tears stains on his face, sasuke stared at naruto

"I wish I didn't care" sasuke whispered kissing the blondes forehead and lying beside him

"and I wish it didn't have to be you"

_**If you were dead or still alive**_  
_**I don't care  
(I don't care)  
I don't care  
(I don't care)  
Just go and leave this all behind  
I don't care  
(I swear)  
I don't care...at all**_

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Masochist: yeah they're ooc because of their mood swings I try not to but……..I'm not that good of a writer, I mean I read good stories and mine isn't that great, so thanks for staying with me so far. Anway I have to say I enjoy writing this story but, I'm a tad nervous because I wrote it on a whim….I don't have that much of a plot yet. But I'm trying so if it's a bit random I really am sorry, ok if I have kept your interest though look out for the next chapter which will be out on the 17th, I'm working very hard on it to try and make some form of solid plot!

Ja Ne


	4. Planning

Sadist: here's the next chapter, if you don't like sasu/naru I suggest you leave

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**I feel it everyday it's all the same  
It brings me down but I'm the one to blame  
I've tried everything to get away**

Sasuke continued to stare at the sleeping blonde, why did he feel so guilty and happy? Guilty mainly but a small amount of happiness that the dobe still cared for him, sasuke closed his eyes, yeah this whole situation sucked, he couldn't seem to figure out what bothered him so much about naruto's little speech…maybe it had been the whole thing? The way he flipped out afterwards? Or the way the blonde was partially right? Sasuke growled no he itachi he was going to kill was not his brother, the man he was going to kill was an S-Ranked criminal, his brother died the day his clan died, and he was the only survivor. The only one left. He opened his eyes and glared at the roof, he didn't even know why he came here in the first place anymore or why he was still here, he knew when he left…..when he left he'd actually been scared, he kept telling himself it was all for the sake of his family, but his family was dead so what good was any of this? He had no one, but he didn't need anyone….did he?

"Sasuke…" sasuke gaze flicked down to the blonde

"hn"

"…why won't you come back?" sasuke sighed

"I….just shut up you couldn't possibly understand"

"I DON'T WANT TO UNDERSTAND!!" naruto screamed sitting up "I I JUST WANT YOU TO COME BACK!......I just want you" he whispered, Sasuke sat up as well and stared at naruto and shook his head as he stood

"I don't have time for this"

"Sasuke…" naruto whispered to the door "why won't you tell me?"

**So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?**

--Fifteen minutes later--

Naruto slammed his head into the wall, cursing under his breath, the fucking bastard had locked him in here, he threw the bed at the door

"TEME!!" he yelled and began destroying the room

*kit*

_What?!_

*this isn't very mature*

_You know what I don't give a damn, I mean doesn't he hear anything I say?! I told him I want to be near him and the bastard actually thinks I'll leave….GOD DAMMIT!_

*kit, you know if you look at his history the fact that he locks the door really surprises you?*

_NO! it's just….oh fuck I don't know anymore, I always chase after him, I always have been…….I try to catch up and just as I think I'm close, he's gone. I want him to trust m, it doesn't even have to be me, just…I want, I don't know anymore it's just no matter what he does or what he may eventually do I still fall for him_

*he's going to kill you kit*

Naruto smiled sadly and shook his head

_If only it would be that simple, I know…….well more like hope somewhere he cares a little, it's why he never kills me, although sometimes I wish he would but then…I don't want to die cause I want to stay near him, I always have that's why him…as much as he hates me, he reacts, he sees me……and he sees what hurts me_

*so he's sees a reflection of himself*

Naruto laughed a little, and sat on the edge of the bed

_Maybe he does_

Kyubii retreated to the back of his mind as the door opened

"Hello, naruto-kun"

"What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you knew why our little sasuke has kept you alive and won't let you out"

"Che, like I know its sasuke when does he need a reason for anything?"

Kabuto just sat beside naruto staring at him while naruto completely ignored him; he was more concerned about what the hell he was doing here. He could leave….would sasuke care if he left? He cared if he died apparently, but if he just disappeared, would sasuke feel the same helplessness he felt when sasuke left? Naruto shook his head he acted as if he found sasuke but he hadn't, oh sure he had the body of sasuke, that he could always have, but he could never seem to find sasuke. The boy was always in his arms but never there, relieve frustration, vent, yell at, ignore but no, he was never actually there with him, he was always focused on itachi, naruto closed his eyes and leaned back it wasn't fair, why did itachi have to get the one thing he wanted from sasuke. He sighed, seemed him and sasuke were doing that a lot lately, naruto thought back, when had sasuke ever really been there besides when it concerned itachi…oh yeah that day with haku…at the bridge, my body moved on its own he'd said, _my ass_, naruto thought annoyed but happy, sasuke had been there completely that day and he'd saved naruto, although naruto was pretty sure at the time he had no idea why he'd done it. He sighed again, he'd traded everything for sasuke, his life, dream, friends, was it really worth it? Naruto shook his head again a bit bitter, no matter what he'd always do it over again, only if he was given another chance he'd make the bastard stay, he make him see. Naruto knew the real reason sasuke wouldn't stay, even if sasuke didn't know it, it was because he was scared, scared of losing things he never wanted in the first place, scared to admit he cared, and scared most of all that he was wrong for pinning his life to kill his brother and that maybe he still cared for his brother that maybe he never wanted to kill him to begin with.

**Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to**

Naruto groaned and rolled over opening his eyes he stared at the roof

"When the time comes will you be able to kill him?"

"I doubt it"

Naruto rolled his eyes

"Don't you have someone else to bug?"

"I'm not bugging you I'm stating a fact, he won't especially if he can't even kill you"

Naruto snorted and closed his eyes; maybe kabuto was right though what if he couldn't? What if itachi killed sasuke? But if he did avenge his clan, if he got his revenge what would sasuke do then? What did sasuke want? Did sasuke even know himself? Or maybe that was why he was scared, he was afraid that without having revenge there was nothing left. Naruto stared at kabuto before speaking carefully

**It feels like everyday stays the same  
It's dragging me down and I can't pull away  
**

"Sasuke…does he ever……………does he ever do anything but train?" that wasn't what he wanted to ask, he mentally smacked himself

"Yes, he says he's not strong enough, although he actually could beat itachi" naruto frowned

"Then what's he not strong enough for?" kabuto shrugged and stood

"That's none of business, curious as I am I also don't care" he shrugged again "besides my main concern is making sure the body stays suitable for lord orochimaru"

"He's not going to actually get his body"

"I know" naruto stared at kabuto in shock, to which he just smirked

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I say" kabuto left pausing only to throw clothes at naruto

"I never opened the door, and I have no idea where those came from" naruto suppressed the urge to laugh, for a psycho working for a psycho maybe kabuto wasn't that bad. Naruto got dressed and then stopped; did they have showers around here? As he was looking around the halls for one he paused and thought about his situation, he was walking around in only a bed sheet an arm full of clothes in his enemies layer and the only thing he had been worried about were sasuke and a shower, the thought made him laugh out loud then jump from the way it echoed and laughed softer at him for being scared of his own voice and not kabuto.

*kit…*

_I'm not going insane…..I just realized how stupid this entire thing is_

*then get the boy and leave*

_I would but I can't reach him anymore……..I don't know if I'll be able to at all_

*it'll all work out*

_You sound like a parent who read too many parenting books_

*watch it gaki*

Naruto just snorted and continued his search for a shower

"Who are you?" a voice questioned, naruto spun in surprise almost dropping his bed sheet

"Uh…"

"Oh your sasuke-sama's new omocha"

"What?!"

"He must have forgot to show you where the shower was I'll show you"

Naruto ignore the small comment made earlier he really wanted a shower, but still…

"I'm not his omocha"

"Of course naruto-san" naruto frowned how did they know his name? Oh wait probably the same way he was sasuke's toy. He smiled as the boy lead him back to sasuke's room and through a door naruto couldn't have sworn was a wall

"Here you go naruto-san"

"Um, thank you"

"Of course"

Naruto fought the urge to flinch the boy really creeped him out

"Anything else you need naruto-san?"

"No"

"Of course" he turned to leave

"Uh, wait!"

"Hai, naruto-san?"

"How do you turn on the water?"

"I will do it for you naruto-san………….is this warm enough naruto-san?"

"Uh, sure"

"Anything else?"

"No"

"Of course" with that the boy left naruto watched him, yeah he defiantly needed to get out of here, and the people here were just plain weird

**So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?**

*cause that's your only problem kit?*

_Do you always have to be sarcastic when we're in danger?_

*If you didn't put us in these situations so much maybe I wouldn't be*

_Have you ever spoken with yourself?_

*I'm not like you kit I don't talk to myself*

_Whatever, just help me this of how to get sasuke out of here_

*kit…*

_Look I know I've done this a lot, but please…this is the last time_

*just this time kit*

_Thank you_

**Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try  
**

Kyubii didn't answer and naruto was actually glad because if he did he would have seen what naruto was planning, naruto sighed sasuke acted so detached because he was obviously trying to block out all emotions but naruto would fix that he pull all the emotions the he could out then convince the teme to come back or at least stay with him, naruto thumped his head against the shower wall this was his last chance to get him back, his last chance. He knew soon sasuke would leave him forever because he kept falling more and more into himself. But I have to protect my most precious person, whatever it takes…just like haku said, naruto smiled sadly thinking now of how similar him and haku's predicaments were, haku had loved zabuza for saving him and giving him a chance to live and friendship, sasuke had saved naruto from himself, naruto had always just wanted to die, his mask became a defense he really had just wanted someone to finally hurt him so bad they'd kill him, but it hadn't happened. But then sasuke had helped him, by making him try to be better even if it was accidently had showed him you do whatever you want regardless of what people say as long as your happy, naruto smiled again, selfish yes……but as long as he was with sasuke he didn't care, but if sasuke wasn't there……..he didn't want anything. He didn't want to live. This was it, their final battle together and if he couldn't save sasuke, well he'd rather die by sasuke then live without him. He turned off the water and dried himself off changing and smiled a full grin

"What are you smiling at dobe?" sasuke asked walking him

"Whatever teme just wait I'll show you just how strong I am" sasuke just stared at him and lay down

"I'm tired so shut up"

Naruto watched him before smirking and walking out, he noted that sasuke didn't follow him and his smirk widened, he wandered around till he figured sasuke was fully asleep then slipped back in, he smiled as he found he was right, then he sat down and began to doodle on some paper while singing. Sasuke had been sleeping nicely for the first time in a while when an awful ungodly noise made it to his ears, what the hell?! He tried to ignore it but it kept getting louder and louder, finally he sat up pissed

**So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead  
I know what's best for me  
But I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time**

"What the hell are you doing dobe?!" he hissed when he seen naruto was making the noise

"Singing teme what else can you do around here?" then he picked up where he left off, sasuke winced

"Shut up"

"Why does it bother you teme?"

"Yes"

"Good"

Sasuke watched naruto for a moment before closing his eyes and turning away

"Dobe you're wasting your time"'

"Hm, but if it's on you I don't mind, besides" naruto shrugged "you brought me here and I can't leave now"

Sasuke suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and pointed

"There's the door"

"I can see that" sasuke clenched his fist, damn dobe!

"Then leave"

"But you don't want me too" sasuke glared at his dobe…….he really needed to stop doing that, naruto stood up and sat beside him

"Sasuke…" he was looking away from him, hiding his face "you wouldn't let me forget…so I won't let you forget either" naruto turned to sasuke and kissed him hard much to the uchiha's surprise

"So teme, I've decided I'm going to watch your every move, and help you get yourself back! I'll make sure you don't even crap without my making sure it's the way you used to!"

Sasuke stared at the blonde, they say blondes are stupid….._they must have l got it from him _sasuke thought naruto slapped his back

"Don't worry teme! Soon you'll be normal and a complete bastard again not this ice bitch, which means I'll follow you everywhere to make sure everything is the same…" he leaned over and whispered in sasuke's ear, sasuke's eyes widened for a split second before he shoved naruto away

"Don't do me any favors dobe"

"You can beat on that teme!" naruto said grinning

**Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try to**

************************************************************************************************************************************************************Sadist: Sadist: I have posted this chapter for all of you but the story might go on hold because Renee's 3 year old niece just died. She said she'd still have it up by the end of the week, but if she doesn't forgive her it's not a good time. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
